


let the games begin

by l_cloudy



Category: Ready For It - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, F/F, Mind Transplant, Other, Robot Sex, Shapeshifting one's body to make sex toys, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cloudy/pseuds/l_cloudy
Summary: You should see the things we do, baby.





	let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



_You’ve come for me_ , the creature says, the sound of her words like pulsating stars among the sidereal quiet of Eisha’s mind. _I’ve been expecting you, Doctor_.

Eisha stares. The creature is majestic in her cage, her body a marvel of science and engineering, resplendent with coiled energy. When she speaks her eyes glisten, and her voice resounds directly into Eisha’s body, her whole being. There is no flesh upon her metal bones; all of her is fluid and shimmering, boundless. The next state of evolution, the creature had been called once, perfect in all ways.

Too perfect, it turned out. Too dangerous for their broken world. Eisha swallows, a human reflex moulded into her from birth. The creature has no such impulses, she remembers, and her voice shakes a bit when she speaks. “I didn’t come to free you.”

That is not wholly a lie. Eisha could leave, her curiosity fulfilled, should the creature not prove herself satisfactory enough, but she rather doubts that will be the case. It’s not the truth, either. There are sparks, burning bright and hot in her mind, and Eisha – she makes a noise, soft and surprised, drowned out by the creature’s laugh. There are memories dancing before her eyes, her own memories, pulled forwards, like a holonovel. How –

 _I can_ _see_ , she says, this creature, this work of art. _Didn’t you know? Doctor_. Eisha knows the title is a mockery. As if they’d have let somebody like her, half-human and obsolete, work on their prized jewel. No, she hadn’t known, and she can see understanding dawn on the creature’s face at the thought, because the creature is reading her–

 _I can do more than_ read, she says, and Eisha only barely begins to wonder what the creature means before she _shows_ her.

It’s electric. There are sparks, again, deep inside of her. Her mind, and her body, but aren’t those one and the same? Following the tracks of her nerves, a flash of burning synapses, down to the involuntary muscles of her too-human body. Pleasure running through her insides, over her synthetic skin, suddenly too-hot in that dank cellar, and her heart’s beating frantic inside her metal ribcage. The palms of her hands are damp with filtered sweat, and that must be why her mouth is so dry. Her legs, built for resilience and strength, are shaking. And the rest of her… there’s heat coiling tight inside of her, and her cunt is clenching wildly around nothing, wet and achingly empty. Eisha feels a sudden, burning need for completeness, needs someone – something, to take her, to fill her deep until she’s all used up. She needs touch, hands running over her plastic body, to be held, for once, like she’s not alone.

 _I can make it good for you_ , the creature says, and Eisha doesn’t doubt that for a moment – she’s going to make it so good for her, Eisha is going to lose herself to the burning pleasure of it.

She doesn’t even realize how close she’s gotten to the cage before she presses up against the force field, and she only hesitates a split second before turning it off. They may not have let her close to the creature’s birthing room, but the force field is all her, Eisha’s greatest project.

There is a sound like a crackling hiss, a burst of light, and the creature is free.

 _Thank you_ , she whispers into Eisha’s mind, low and satisfied, a vibrating tune that has her shaking. It’s contented, but not grateful; why should one such as her feel gratitude towards a lesser being? The creature has never doubted for a second that she would be freed. She has known, from the moment Eisha walked into the cellar that she would make her hers.

 _Now you’re learning_ , she purrs, and the pleased drawl of her words makes Eisha moan. She needs – she reaches out, one arm outstretched, for the creature to touch her. Her coat is rough against her skin, suffocating, and so Eisha tears it off her, pushing the hood away from her face, so much like the creature’s own, and the heavy cloth falls down to spill over the dirty floor.

Underneath she’s wearing a body suit, leather and skin-tight; the thought of peeling it off her is agonizing. She can’t take the wait, Eisha thinks, and then she’s shaking in surprise, because one of the creature’s arms has turned into – a blade, it looks like, long and thin, and she’s tearing the suit off her, tracing a long line down her chest. Her collarbones are exposed to the air, sticky with sweat, and then her breasts, with her nipples flushed dark and hardened by those beautiful sparks. Eisha sobs in gratitude as the creature reveals even more of her, the thin assembly scar running through her abdomen, her arched pelvis. She shudders at the feeling of her nakedness, the minute ripples of air currents, the too-loud noise of leather ripping apart, and her spasming cunt is hot and wet. She’s ready. Take me, Eisha thinks, she screams it, into her mind. Take me, change me, make me yours.

And the creature does.

The first touch is overwhelming. It’s slow but not gentle, a cold hand moving to tangle into her hair, and suddenly she’s being reshaped, her mind twisting into a coil of luminous points as another Consciousness slides inside of her, wild and magnificent.

Eisha has never been more aware of her body. She can feel every nerve ending, every electric wire and pulsating blood vessel, all of them carrying the same impulses down to every corner of herself. She needs more. She needs to be taken, desperately, filled up wholly and completely until there is no part of her that the creature has not made her own.

 _Mind and body_ , the creature agrees, and then she bends her neck and takes Eisha’s mouth in a hot kiss.

It’s feverish. The creature’s mouth is warm and hungry, and her tongue unexpectedly pleasurable as it licks into Eisha’s mouth, relentless and domineering, and with her hair still caught in that hold Eisha can’t do anything but keep her head in place and let herself be kissed. There’s sparks flowing all over her, still, deep inside of her and fluttering in the back of her lids, and now on her lips and mouth and tongue, sharp prickles of sensation that leave her shuddering.

The creature pulls back just enough so that she can tug on Eisha’s lips with her teeth, and her mouth feels strange now that it’s so empty, itchy and dry. Another kiss to the corner of her mouth, leaving behind a pleasurable tingle. More kisses to her lips and neck, the hollow of her jaw, and Eisha folds into it, feels herself go slack and boneless in the creature’s grip, chest heaving. When the creature’s mouth finds her own again she welcomes it eagerly, nipping softly at plump lips, and then Eisha’s suckling on that warm tongue, sparkling like carbonated water, so slick and good inside her mouth.

And then the tongue slides in further, deep into her mouth all the way to her throat, impossibly long and dripping with sweetness. There’s not enough air all of a sudden, and Eisha struggles to breathe around the obstruction in her throat. It’s large, larger than she thought possible, stretching her jaw so wide that she’s chocking, slick with a strange wetness, and she can’t help but swallow around it.  

She swallows, and her body bursts on fire from within. It’s warm and effervescent, like the starbursts dancing in front of her eyes, in her mind, like the sparks running through her skin. All of her is consumed; she could burn, for all she cares.

Eisha whimpers around the – the _tendril_ in her mouth, and the creature is still holding her face in her hands, only they don’t really feel like hands, not anymore. They’re slick, and humid, keeping her head in place so that when Eisha opens her eyes all she can see is electric blue. Then she feels another tendril run down her body, something new that wasn’t there before.

The tendril rubs over her breasts, circling the small mounds, prickling with spark over her nipples. It stings, and it burns, and Eisha moans at the feeling of it. More tendrils, enveloping all of her, around her arms, her legs, spreading them apart. She’s still wearing her boots, Eisha realizes, stupidly, when the tendrils spread her open wide, and then the creature’s – appendage around her neck presses down on her shoulders, pushing her down so that she’s bending awkwardly on her bowed legs, open and ready.

When the tendril slides down against her cunt, Eisha shudders. She whines, and it comes out strangled around the tentacle sliding up and down in her throat, and all she can think about is that she wants to be filled down and inside, too, she needs it, until all she can feel and see and think about is this blue-eyed wonder taking possession of her body. Eisha was made for this, to be fucked this way, and the shivers she feels from the slick tendril rubbing around her lips and clit pales against the feeling of that tip sliding roughly inside her channel, and she moans as her hips buck wilding into the sensation. Her cunt clenches around the tendril, pulsating warmly up inside of her, and Eisha –she wants to close her eyes against this overwhelming pleasure, but she can’t.

 _Look at me_ , the creature says, a sweet murmur, and she’s helpless but to obey. Eisha stares into those eyes, so much like her own, as she’s fucked twice over, as she writhes into it like a mindless beast, as the creature whispers into her mind that she’s taking it so well, bouncing so pretty up and down on that tentacle fucking her cunt, and she’s almost ready, now. The creature has known this, she says, from the moment Eisha had walked into her laboratory, soft and pretty and wide-eyed, that they would end up like this, that Eisha would be here, primed and wanton and filled to burst, ready to be remade.

 _I’ve seen how you looked at me_ , the creature says, _when you walked in and saw me in the cage, the first time_. _Jealous_.

The words are not unkind, but Eisha wants to cry all the same. She sobs into the pleasure, tears prickling at her eyes, because it’s true – she’d looked at the creature, superb and dangerous, a perfect model, and she’d wished, desperately… But Eisha knows better, now. She has been petty and low, human in all the worst ways, and this creature, so magnificent. She’s nothing in front of her.

 _Just you wait_ , Eisha hears. _Have faith_ , the creature says, and in Eisha’s mind, she knows what it truly means: I will make you better, make you anew. Remake you, just for me – and Eisha wants it, desperately. She looks into that electric blue, and she sees her own life floating in front of her eyes, her mind spread out like an astral map.

 _Almost there._ The images start flickering faster, and her breath’s coming off in pants, her chest shaken by a flurry of whimpers. She’s had to throw her head back to let the tendril slip in and out of her throat, breathing frantically through her nose, and she can’t help but jerk her hips in time with the tendril thrusting into her, rubbing up sparks in her cunt and her coiled belly, stretching her up so well for her new purpose. Almost, she thinks, whining softly, moaning and shaking, writhing in place. Almost, almost, _almost_ , and then: _that’s it, pretty. You did so well_.

When she comes, it ripples through her like waves. She moans, obscene to her own ears, and shivers, and her whole body goes limp in the creature’s hold. Her eyes fall closed, and a bright blue shock ripples through her.

And the Eisha’s eyes open, and she’s not Eisha anymore, not quite. She’s changed. The tendrils slide out of her, slick and dripping with something viscous and impossibly blue, and she falls to the floor in a sprawl of limbs, chest heaving.

The creature is standing above her, serene. She looks down at Eisha, her newest creation. Outside, the world awaits.

The creature smiles down at her, and her eyes shine like sapphires. She smiles, and Eisha’s skin prickles with static.

_Are you ready?_

**Author's Note:**

> This was the coolest prompts I could've hoped for. Hope you enjoyed! | I'm on [tumblr](https://liesmyth.tumblr.com). 


End file.
